firefandomcom-20200223-history
St. Catharines Fire and Emergency Services
History In 1961, St. Catharines was amalgamated with the adjoining Town of Merritton, Town of Port Dalhousie and Township of Grantham to form an expanded City of St. Catharines. The amalgamation included the Merritton Volunteer Fire Department, Port Dalhousie Volunteer Fire Brigade and the Grantham Township Fire Department, which had been formed only a few years before. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Unit numbers are in brackets after the truck assignment. [http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3863369713 Fire Station 1] - 64 Geneva Street Built 1948 *'Pump 1' (Unit 12) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1050/600/20F) (SN#812121) *'Rescue 1' (Unit 14) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Eastway walk-around *'Reserve Pump' (Unit 15) - 2005 Sutphen Shield (1250/600/20F) (SN#HS-3950) (Ex-Pump 2) *'Parade Unit' - 1926 Gottfredson / Bickle *'Car 2' (Unit 30) - 2009 Ford Escape Hybrid *'Car 4' (Platoon Chief) - 2014 Ford Explorer (Ex-Car 1) *'Command Post' - 2008 GMC Savannah *'Training 1' - 2008 Ford Escape Hybrid (Training Div.) *(Unit 9) - 2006 Ford F-250 utility/plow [http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3864215242/ Fire Station 2] - 190 Linwell Road Built 1958 *'Pump 2' (Unit 11) - 2005 Sutphen Shield (1250/600/20F) (SN#HS-3951) (Ex-Pump 5, ex-Spare, ex-Rescue 1, ex-Pump 1) [http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3863374755 Fire Station 3] - 285 Pelham Road Built 1958 *'Pump 3' (Unit 10) - 2016 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Fort Garry (1050/600/20F) (SN#M0742) (ex-Pump 1) *(Unit 19) - 2001 Freightliner FL 80 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000) (SN#M6559) (Ex-Spare Pump, ex-Pump 5) 'Fire Station 4' - 427 Merritt Street Built 2013 *'Pump 4' (Unit 36) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Eastway (1050/560/20A/20B) (SN#70563) (Ex-Pump 6, ex-Pump 1) *'Aerial 4' (Unit 27) - 2006 Sutphen (1500/400/20F/95' mid-mount tower) (HS#4129) (Ex-Aerial 6) [http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3864238350/ Fire Station 5] - 145 Martindale Road Built 2001 *'Pump 5' (Unit 17) - 2008 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/840/20A/20B) (SN#809230) (Ex-Pump 3, ex-Pump 6, ex-Pump 1, ex-demo unit) *'Aerial 5' (Unit 26) - 2003 Sutphen TS95 (1250/300/20F/95' mid-mount tower) (HS#3821) [http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3864251418/ Fire Station 6] - 465 Scott Street Built 1979 *'Pump 6' (Unit 7) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Fort Garry (1050/600/20A) (SN#MSO-M529) (Ex-Pump 1) *'Spare Aerial 6' (Unit 25) - 2008 Sutphen SL75 (1500/500/20F/75' mid-mount) (SN#HS-4421) (Ex-Pump 6, ex-Pump 4, ex-Pump 3) On Order The City called tenders for a new custom rescue pumper, closing 30 January 2020 (#19-38). Retired Apparatus *(Unit 18) - 2003 Freightliner FL 80 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/600/15F) (SN#M9059) (Donated to Lac Seul First Nation Fire Department) *(Unit 12) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Metalfab pumper (1050/600) (SN#M98-5995) (ex-Pump 3, ex-Pump 6) (Sold to Gillams Fire Department) *(Unit 13) - 1996 Pierce Dash / Fort Garry pumper (1050/600) (Fort Garry SN#M5626) (Pierce SN#E9729) (Ex-Pump 4, ex-Pump 6) (Sold to Southwest Fire Academy) *(Unit 16) - 1995 Ford E-350 / Pro-Tec light rescue *(Unit 7) - 1992 International 4900 / Almonte tanker (-/1500) (Sold to Batchawana Fire and Rescue) *(Unit 21) - 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1050/700) (SN#SE 1077) *(Unit 6) - 1989 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1050/750) (SN#SE 939) *(Unit 24) - 1988 Mack MR688P / Phoenix pumper (1050/750) (SN#PH-8-166) (Sold 2008) *(Unit 25) - 1988 Mack MR686P / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Sold 2007) *(Unit 19) - 1986 International CargoStar / Anderson pumper (1050/750) (SN#CS-1250-90) *(Unit 11) - 1984 International CargoStar / King pumper (1050/750) (SN#830024) *(Unit 10) - 1983 International CargoStar / King pumper (1050/750) (SN#830025) *(Unit 14) - 1983 International CO1950B / Pierreville 100' midship aerial (SN#PFT-1258) *(Unit 9) - 1982 International CargoStar / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1203) (Sold to Wahnapitae First Nation Fire Department) *(Unit 17) - 1981 International CargoStar / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1139) (Sold to Modern Driver Training) *(Unit 15) - 1979 International CargoStar / Pierreville 100' mid-mount aerial (Sold 2004) *1979 Chevrolet / Wayne Command unit *(Unit 20) - 1978 International CargoStar / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#77052) (Sold 1998) *(Unit 12) - 1976 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-537) *1976 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Lakeland & District Fire Department (Saskatchewan)) *(Unit 7) - 1970 Ford C-900 / Lafrance pumper (840/500) (SN#F-70-142) (Sold to Caledon Fire and Emergency Services) *(Unit 16) - 1970 Ford C / Thibault tanker (250/1500) *1968 International Cincinnati Cab / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#67040) *(Unit 5) - 1968 International / Lafrance pumper (1050/500) *(Unit 13) - 1968 International / Thibault 100' mid-mount aerial (Sold to Pelham Fire Services (Ontario)) *(Unit 8) - 1965 International VCO200 / Marsh pumper (1050/500) (SN#G-1121) *1958 GMC / King pumper (625/500) (SN#5820) *1958 GMC / King pumper (625/500) (SN#5821) *1958 GMC / King pumper (625/500) (SN#5822) *(Unit 15) - 1956 Mercury M800 Big Job / Thibault 65' mid-mount aerial (Traded in to Pierreville, 1980. Served temporarily with Cambridge Fire Department (Ontario)) External Links *St. Catharines Fire Department *St. Catharines Fire Department Facebook page Station Map Saint Catharines, Ontario Saint Catharines, Ontario Saint Catharines, Ontario Saint Catharines, Ontario Saint Catharines, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating Eastway apparatus Saint Catharines Saint Catharines Saint Catharines Category:Former operators of Almonte apparatus Category:Former operators of Marsh apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of Phoenix apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Pending tender 2020-01